Teyn
Teyn is an OC belonging to eERIechan. Teyn was entered into the first HBT. Details Name: Teyn. Age: 36.(At the time of the first HBT) Birthdate: 2nd January Or "The 2nd day of the 1st full moon". Gender: Male. Eye Colour: Green. Hair Colour: Brown. Race: Minish. Height: 4'6". Weight: 99 Ibs. Style: Mixed (Defense & Counter-attack). Items: Teyn posses' the following items; *Maps. *Chu-Jelly Potions. *Gale Boomerang. *Rupee's. *Steel Slingshot (plus projectiles). *Dagger. *Journal. *Kinstone belt buckle. Attributes Personality: Teyn has a childish curiosity about everything and is quite energetic, but he's also tenacious and disciplined; polite and well mannered although not exactly refined. Once he sets his mind into something there's no way of turning him back, even when the task looks extremely dangerous, on the other hand if something isn't interesting enough for him, he would drop the task the next minute, neglecting it even if he's supposed to accomplish it (unless he accepted to do it in order to help someone). He's perfectly capable of giving good insights on topics he's in the knowledge of. If not, he'll be an eager listener, paying attention to what is said in order to learn from you.He takes by heart the teaching of "Being useful to hyruleans". He specially loves the Forest Picori custom of hiding stuff for adventurers to find. He choses the most difficult places to do so, though, since he believes that a good reward should come after a really good effort, and he's usually very generous with the prizes. If he has the time to write it, he would also leave an encouraging note along the treasure. At hyrulean size, he's sometimes conscious of his Minish appearance. Worplace: He takes temporary jobs on the towns or villages as a blacksmith, carpenter or messenger. Likes: The things that Teyn likes are; *He enjoys sleeping in a cushioned and soft bedding and whenever he has the chance he doesn't let the opportunity slip. *Sometimes, his cute features make hylian girls and little kids pat and hug him like a puppy, specially when he sits down on the floor to rest. This particular kind of attention doesn't mind him at all. *He fashions his hair long for walking stability, or so he claims. Actually he just likes it that way. He loves company and feels uncomfortable being alone for long periods of time. Dislikes: N/A Fears: N/A Strengths: Teyn's strengths are; *Agile and versatile, his style adapts to that of the adversary. His hind legs have developed to allow him take large and quick jumps and is fast at climbing any kind of textured structure. Due to his training and regular exercise, he has high resistance and stamina. Weakness': Teyn's Weakness' are; *A full blunt attack could take him down. *He's not strong so he relies on technique. Abilities: Teyn's abilities are: *Teyn prefers to evade and disarm, understanding the rhythm and intent of the attacker to find the optimal position and timing to apply a counter-technique by means of throws, grabs and wrist-locks; taking advantage of the attacker's force and the surroundings of the "battlefield". He'll accurately lay a strategic blow here and there in order to subdue the opponent. *He knows some magic-deflecting spells and uses a steel slingshot, with various projectiles of his own design (explosives, smoke bombs) as first weapon for both long range shots and close combat if his bare hands are not enough. History Teyn comes from the Minish Realm, parallel to Hyrule. As all Minish, he was raised in the belief of being useful to Hyruleans, creatures he'd never seen but in books and therefore, he always felt fascinated by them. As a little kid he read and asked all he could about them and what other Minish living in that world used to do to help. He was a quick student, though his energetic curiosity sometimes drove his tutors crazy. Luckily for him, when he was around 13 years old, it was time for the Minish Door, the magical gateway between the land of Hyrule and the Minish Realm, to open. Teyn didn't think it twice and went through it to explore. Marveled with that new world, he eagerly went everywhere his little size could take him, but he could barely visit Picori Villages near the Door in the span of time it was opened, yet he knew there were still more places to see. He decide then, to stay in Hyrule forever, leaving beside him his known world as the door would remain closed for 100 years. Teyn learned from the Town Picori how to help people on their daily chores, but the more he knew about other hyrulean places, the more he wished to go, he wanted to experiment the joys venturing to the unknown. Sadly, in a world extremely huge for his tiny body, everything in the path was threatening. If he wanted to survive to realize his dream he had to learn how to defend himself from all the hazards in his way. After years of training and honing his survival and fighting skills with the guidance of a generous master, he then realized those alone wouldn't be enough. He would need to take other measures to be able to see all the things he wished. He knew Hylians had visited the Minish villages before using Minish Portals to change in size. With that on mind, Teyn then dedicated several years to the study of magic and portals, learning the enchantments that were required to use them. Successfully changing his size to that of hyruleans, now he could interact with them and help them directly. That made him feel accomplished and content, but would face some drew-backs he never contemplated before, too. Not all hyruleans were the kind and generous creatures he had always admired and he had to learn to cope with that new realization. His naive optimism sometimes clashes with his practical mind, but he always finds a good balance between them to keep on going. Upon hearing about the tournament and the predicament the land he loves was facing, he decided to try out his luck and see how he could be of assistance. After all, a Minish is bound to help people find happiness. Relationships N/A Trivia * Even after using the Minish Portals, his height is still small for hyrulean standards. He's usually mistaken as a kid. *His slingshot, also a dagger, was designed and crafted by himself. *It is said that adults and ill mannered kids won't be able to see the Minish people. Teyn noted that this was true, not because Minish were invisible, but rather because that kind of people usually took for granted or overlooked the little wonders of nature. *When asked what kind of creature he is by skeptic adult hylians (or any other race), and he has no time for long explanations, he just says he's an overgrown fairy-mouse from a far away land. People tend to find it easier to believe, rather than the concept of a little "invisible"/legendary Picori become hyrulean sized. *At hyrulean size, he's sometimes conscious of his Minish appearance, so he usually gears up with clothing that would look more hylian-like and learned to walk on his toes to gain more height. *This also avoids getting curious eyes towards his hoping motion habit, trademark of the Minish. *More information can be found here. Category:Fighter Category:Character Category:Minish